A Father's Letter
by Onyxonshine
Summary: Something is bothering Minerva and Frosch wants to know. Apparently they got stuck in a storm and wake up in Edolas, what will happen to them. MAJOR RANDOM THINGS, that's all I'm going to say. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Minerva was in her room. She had just finished a job and her father was a guild master meeting which meant not so much stress on her part. She was kind of glad that her father wasn't there because he would have scolded her for taking to long on an easy mission. Minerva wasn't fully sure why but how come her father was never proud of her. True she was the strongest wizard after him in Sabertooth and that picked up after him but how come her father never showed how proud he was of her. She assumed it was just a dream she could hold on to since she was already sure that it would never come true.

After she left her room she went to the guild hall and the first people she saw were the Twin dragon slayers Sting and Rogue, along with their Exceeds. The three of them were on the same team but they weren't close like the members of Fairy Tail were. They didn't have bonds of any sort in the guild.

She didn't stop to talk them or anyone that was there she just left to go outside. She didn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment.

Back at the guild Lector and Frocsh had seen Minerva leave and Lector frown.

"I wonder what is up with the Lady?"

"Fro agrees."

Sting smirked at his cat friend.

"Why don't you go ask her?"

Lector looked at him.

"Will you come with me?"

"You're the one brought it up."

Frocsh didn't waste time and went after Minerva. Lector ran after him to go with him. They both ran fast and kind of far. When they reached the forest that was next to the guild. Soon after a while Frocsh spotted Minerva sitting on a stone with her back to them they went to her.

They both quietly went up to Minerva who still had her back turned to them but froze in their tracks then Minerva spoke.

"What do you two want?"

Lector tensed up while Frocsh came closer to her.

"You look sad, Fro wants to know why the Lady is sad."

Minerva looked at them with a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Go away, it has nothing to do with you."

"But Fro doesn't like to see you sad."

Minerva just turned her back to them again then Lector shrugged and turned to head back to the guild.

"You tried Frosch, but it's clear that the Lady doesn't want to talk. Come on, let's go head back to the guild."

Frosch lowered his head.

"No, Fro wants to stay with the Lady to cheer her up."

Lector just stared at him then he walked away while mumbling.

"It was nice knowing you, Frosch."

After Lector left Frocsh came closer to Minerva. The next thing Minerva knew was she felt a tiny hand on her lower back then looked to see that it was Frocsh looking up at her.

"What part of 'Go away' did you not understand?"

Frosch just looked up at her.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

Minerva frowned as she turned around to face him.

"Why do you want to know how I feel? Last time I checked, every single one of you in the guild is afraid of me."

Frosch shook his head.

"Fro isn't scared of you, Fro only respects you. "

Minerva just looked at him then Frosch looked at her looking like he was about to cry.

"Fro saw that the Lady was sad lately and Fro doesn't like it. It's not like the Lady to be sad at all."

Minerva looked away trying not to smile but failed.

"Stalking cat..."

Frosch smiled then raised his hands.

"Fro knows what will make the Lady smile again."

Minerva looked at him.

"Really now? What?"

Frosch began to tickle her at her sides causing her to lean back some. They then stopped when they heard thunder over them. Along with the thunder there was also lightning so when they heard it Frosch jumped into Minerva's arms for safety. Minerva looked up at the sky which was filled with dark clouds.

"It would appear that we're going to have a thunderstorm."

She stood up with Frosch in her arms then she noticed that Frosch was getting scared.

"What is it?"

"Fro sees a tornado."

Minerva blinked then looked behind her and saw that a large tornado was coming their way. Without wasting a second Minerva started running as fast as she could with Frosch in her arms.

"Hold on tight."

As she ran she spotted a cave up ahead and ran to it. She ran deep into it then stopped and dropped to her knees. She looked at Frosch then put him down.

"Are you alright, Frosch?"

Frosch nodded then looked at the end of the cave to see that it was blocked. Minerva frowned then closed her eyes.

"We are going to be in here for a while."

She opened her eyes when she felt Frosch snuggle up to her. She could understand that he was scared then she wrapped her arms around him like she had seen Rogue do before. It felt kind of weird but it felt just right.

"Are you okay with this, Frosch?"

Frosch nodded.

"Fro isn't scared as long as Fro isn't alone."

Minerva smiled warmly at him.

"You're not alone, I'm here with you."

They both stayed like that and went to sleep in the cave while the storm raged over them.


	2. Chapter 2

When Frosch woke up he found himself still being held by Minerva. He looked around to hear if there was still a storm outside. It was silent then he looked at Minerva who was still sleeping. Frosch couldn't help but smile at Minerva then he smile dropped when he heard her mumble in her sleep.

"Father...don't go..."

Frosch just looked at her then he saw tears streaming down her cheek.

"Don't...leave me alone..."

Frosch leaned closer to Minerva and rested his head on her. He knew that Minerva grew up as an only child under the guild master. He sometimes how she really felt about that. It must have awful since she had to do such harsh training to be strong and yet, judging by the time he had been with Sabertooth he had noticed that from time to time Minerva would stare at him and Lector but he was starting to understand why.

His thoughts were stopped when he felt Minerva waking up. He looked at her only to see that she was wiping her tears.

"How are you, Frosch?"

Frosch smiled up at her.

"Fro is good, what about the Lady?"

"I'm fine."

They both left to the exit of the cave to see that it was blacked but that wasn't a problem. Minerva used her magic and moved the rocks out of the way. When she was done they both left out of the cave. Minerva walked but then stopped when she felt uneasy about something. She looked back at Frosch and picked him up into her arms.

"Frosch by any chance, was I talking in my sleep?"

Fro nodded then Minerva looked away.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Fro agrees."

Minerva walked with Frosch in her arms back to the guild. She was a little surprised at the thought that the tornado they saw before didn't leave a mark on the ground or on the trees. They soon spotted the Sabertooth guild and went to it. When they got inside all the members looked at them.

The next thing Minerva knew was all the member came running at her with open arms. She managed to jump back to keep her distance from them. They came at her again and she used her magic to switch places with someone else and they got crushed. After doing that Minerva looked at them while she was still holding Frosch firmly in her arms.

'What is wrong with them?'

Just then she got lifted up into the air by someone then she looked behind her to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw Orga holding her like she was a child.

"Orga."

Orga laughed.

"It's been so long, you're finally back!"

"I was in a cave."

Just then Rufus appeared. His attire was enough to scare Frosch and Minerva covered his eyes. Rufus was wearing loose blue pants, a shirt and a loose purple jacket. Instead his large hat that he would wear he wore a black bandana tied around his head while his hair hung down his back.

"Oh snap! Minerva is back!"

Orga put Minerva down and Rufus patted her on the back. He then put her in a headlock.

"So where have ya been?"

Orga smiled at Rufus.

"She got trapped in a cave."

"Oh snap, and you got out? You're a thug, Minnie!"

Minerva broke free from the headlock and just looked at them. She didn't understand what all was going on. Orga never lifted her in the air unless she told him to. As for Rufus his speech pattern changed and his attire oh dear god, it scared Frosch. She looked over at the bar area and saw Yukino who seemed to be acting normal which Minerva and Frosch found a little relieving. Minerva frowned when she noticed that she hasn't seen Sting, Rogue, or Lector. She was aware that her father was a the guild meeting.

Minerva took a step back but bumped into something and looked behind her to see her father who was looking down at her. Minerva was expecting to get scolded for something but then to her shock she was getting a full hug.

"Welcome home, my daughter."

Minerva was silent. For once in her life she had no words and this was also the first time she ever heard her father greet her in a loving way. He let her go then saw that she was holding Frosch.

"Who's the cat, or, Exceed?"

Minerva looked at Frosch then back at her father.

"Father, this is Frosch. I found him in the cave I was in while I was gone."

"I take it he's been following you since then?"

"Yes Father."

In a blink of an eye, Gemma was holding Frosch in the air in a gentle manner and Minerva just stared with widen eyes.

"Aw he's so cute. Who's the cute little Exceed?"

Frosch not being scared happily answered.

"Fro is!"

"That's right."

"Fro thinks so too!"

Minerva turned to leave but was pulled into a bone crushing hug by her father. Gemma then picked her up and carried them both out of the guild. Orga and Rufus laughed to themselves after seeing that.

When they got to a large house Gemma put Minerva and Frosch down. Minerva picked Frosch up and held him close to her. Frosch and Minerva looked at Gemma who was walking ahead of them but then stopped to turn around looking at them.

"You cousin will be so happy to see you!"

Minerva raised a brow.

"Cousin?"

Just then all three of them heard a deep male voice.

"Who is there?"

Minerva and Frosch looked up to a see a man that was a giant like Gemma but he had dark skin. Dark eye and short whitish blonde hair. He wore large golden wrist bands and black pants that came with a large golden belt with a buckle that had a face of a demon on it.

Gemma looked at the man.

"Hello."

Gemma looked at Minerva.

"Minerva, this is your uncle, Jaden. He is the First captain of the Royal Army in Kingdom City."

Jaden frowned at them but when he saw Frosch he had lightning sparking dangerously around his body as he spoke.

"Why is there a cat in my presence? It's an eyesore!"

He had a lightning bolt aimed for Frosch but it was deflected by a teenage girl about the same height and age as Minerva. Just like Jaden she had dark skin but her hair was long and was braided into multiple small braids that hung to her back that looked kind of like a mane of a lion. She wore black pants and a long sleeved black turtle neck. The girl also had light purple eyes that stood out from her attire.

Jaden relaxed then looked at the teenage girl who looked at him with a calm expression.

"Father, you shouldn't do such rash little things like that. I got this handled."

Jaden then glared then left them. Minerva and Frosch looked at the teenage girl that had stepped in then she looked at them smiling. Gemma went over to them and placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"Minerva, this is your first cousin, Laverna. I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

Gemma left to talk with Jaden. Minerva looked at Laverna who smiled then turned to leave.

"Let's go take a walk, Minerva."

They went on a walk around the place.

"So Laverna, if I'm not mistaken you're an only child right?"

"Yes I am and so are you."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did we become cousins?"

They stopped walking and Laverna smiled at Minerva.

"My father isn't much of a family type of man. A few years ago you and your father came along from out of nowhere and your father talked to my grandfather. My grandfather was very strict when it came to power but when he was told about the power that you and your father used he was impressed then you both showed him. He did more than allow you to stay in this land and form a guild. He signed papers stating that you two are members of the family."

Minerva looked away.

'So instead of my father being the harsh strict, Laverna's father is. So would mean that somehow switched with her but what was I like here?'

Laverna went back to walking then Minerva recalled something.

"Wait Laverna, do you know anyone that calls themselves the Twin Dragon Slayers?"

Laverna looked at Minerva.

"Oh yeah, Sting and Rogue. They're also known as the Twin Princes. There's a ball coming up in the Royal Kingdom and we will be going so we'll see them there."

Minerva nodded then went after Laverna.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva and Laverna were in a room together. It was a large room that had smooth wooden floors and surrounded by mirrors. Minerva put Frosch down but then they saw Laverna looking at them.

"So this is your Exceed?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind playing with mine, would he?"

Frosch tilted his head then Laverna looked over her shoulder.

"Come on out, Luxor."

They all saw an Exceed come out from around the corner. He went to Laverna then looked at them.

"Hello there, my name is Luxor."

Luxor had rich black fur and yellow eyes. He wore white pants, a yellow scarf around his neck and golden armlets on both arms. For starters people would think he was scary but he would reply saying only if he had to be.

Frosch smiled at him then Laverna looked at Minerva.

"Minerva, we should get you started on dancing for the ball."

"No thanks, I'm straight."

"It's mandatory."

Minerva sighed then looked away.

"I don't dance."

Luxor looked at Frosch.

"Do you know how to dance Frocsh?"

Frosch just smiled as he stared at Luxor. Luxor looked at Laverna.

"It would appear that we have to teach them the ballroom dancing, but which dance?"

Laverna looked at Minerva.

"Judging by her posture I say Tango, Waltz and Salsa."

Luxor nodded then grabbed Frosch and they were in a corner talking. Minerva looked at Laverna who went to her.

"We're going to start out with the Waltz."

"Waltz?"

"Yes. Put your and on my shoulder."

Minerva did so then nearly flinched when she felt Laverna put a hand on her waist. With their free hands locked Laverna smiled at her.

"Alright, when doing the Waltz the man is leading but if it's two girls then it wouldn't matter as much. You would be going in a swinging circle as you go."

They began to test the dance out. Minerva wasn't looking at Laverna as they were practicing then Frosch smiled.

"Waltz looks like fun. Fro wants to try."

Luxord smiled then got in the same dancing position with him. They began to go at it then Laverna looked at Minerva.

"Okay Minerva, I see you're getting an idea of this dance but just so you know, this dance is about trusting the other person as they're leading."

They soon stopped after that.

"Alright, next is the Salsa."

Frosch and Minerva just looked at Laverna who smiled at them.

"Luxor and I will give you a little demo since it's fast."

Luxor then transformed into a large well built Exceed. He was about 6 feet tall and was all muscle. His ears pointed straight up and his pants were to his calves.

"I'll show you in my true form."

Minerva blinked.

"I didn't know Exceeds could do that."

"Frosch can do this but I would have to train him."

Minerva looked at Frosch who nodded then looked at Luxor.

"Alright."

They nodded then went on for the rest of the day dancing then Luxor began to show Frosch how to transform.

When they were all done for the day Minerva and Frosch were home with Gemma. Minerva and Frosch wondered where Gemma was and went to look for him but soon found Gemma in the kitchen. Minerva just stared at him then looked at what he was making.

"Father?"

Gemma stopped and turned around. Minerva's eyes widen as if she had seen a ghost. Gemma was wearing a chef's high hat and bright pink apron that said,' Daddy's kitchen' on the front of it. Minerva just stared at it then asked.

"What are you making?"

Gemma smiled.

"I'm making all of your favorites."

"As in food?"

"Yes my little tiger cub."

The look that came over Minerva's face almost made Gemma laugh. Gemma came over to them with a pot.

"Have a taste of the soup."

Frosch had a spoon and tried it. After the first sip his face looked like he had gotten a gift from heaven as he began to sing with Gemma.

"Food, Food, Glorious Food!"

Minerva put Frosch down and got the drinks. Frosch looked at Gemma.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"How old was Minerva when she first got her period?"

Minerva almost dropped the drinks when she heard that then she looked around corner to see Gemma looking at Frocsh.

"Well, she was only 12 but I thought it was rather funny how it happened. I remmeber it like it was yesterday."

"What happened?"

"Oh, she was in her room refusing to come out so I went in then asked her what was wrong. She didn't answer but instead I saw blood on the floor and just knew what it was and thought I should make a joke out of it."

"What did you say to her?"

Gemma chuckled.

"What's the matter Minerva, the moon got to you?"

"What did she do after that?"

"She told me that it wasn't funny because of how she was bleeding like that. Other than that Minerva knows to keep her senses when she's on that time."

"She does? She doesn't crave sweets or try to kill anyone?"

"Nope."

"Don't all girls get scary when they're on it."

"Not my daughter."

"But she bleeds for a 6 days."

"Frosch it's only 6 days, you still have the rest of the month to be on her good side."

They both got the food and went to the dinning room to have dinner. Minerva was rather shocked to see how much food was. They had a good meal and got ready for bed.

That night Gemma had Frosch with him while Minerva was in her room sleeping.

In the middle of the night Gemma came into the room and sat on the bed next to the sleeping Minerva. He smiled at her then leaned closer and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well my little tiger cub."

He left the room after that and went to his room to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Minerva woke up. She blinked to see her father sitting on the side of the bed looking at at her.

"Father?"

"Good morning, my little tiger cub."

Minerva just looked at him then she saw that he was wearing the pink apron but this one said, Kiss the cook' on the front.

'How many of these things does he have?'

Gemma smiled and looked at her.

"Do you plan on sleeping for the whole day?"

"What time is it?"

"11:30." 

Minerva jumped out of bed.

"I'm running late."

Gemma just watched as Minerva was getting dressed. He did of course cover his eyes while was changing then he looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

She looked at him.

"I promised Frosch that I would get him something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet."

Gemma smiled at her.

"Well while you were sleeping he did tell me."

Minerva looked at him.

"He did?"

"He said he didn't want to wake you because looked tired so he told me instead."

Minerva looked away.

"Really? So what did he say he wanted."

"He told me he wanted cookies."

Minerva was kind of relieved about that then smiled.

"Alright then. Cookies is what he'll have then."

Minerva left the room to get Frosch who ran to her and picked him up then left out of the house.

When they got outside Minerva looked at Frosch and smiled at him.

"Alright you, what kind of cookies do you want?"

"Fro doesn't know yet."

"Okay then, we'll see what they have."

When they got to the gate of the house Gemma came running to them.

"Minerva wait!"

Minerva stopped then looked at him.

"Is something wrong, Father?"

Gemma handed her a lunch box that had a blue cloth with a tiger on the side then he handed a small pink one that had a frog on it to Frosch.

"You two forgot your lunches."

Frosch smiled at him.

"Fro thanks you."

Minerva just stared at him.

"Um, thank you Father."

"Have a good day you two."

He left going back into the house while they left to the city. While they were there they found cookies that Frosch wanted which was chocolate chip. When they were at the park to have lunch Minerva just stared at the box that had food. The food was of her face and for Frosch his was of a frog. They began to eat the food which was good. Minerva just lowered her head and Frosch looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to this. I mean all my life my father never showed any sign of affection."

"Not even greet you?"

"Nope so it really me by shock when he made dinner and other things."

Minerva paused then looked at him.

"Is this what it's like to have a father that loves his daughter?"

Frosch smiled raising his hands.

"Fro thinks so."

They continued to walk around the city then after a while they went back home. When they got there it was dark in the house. Minerva put Frosch down then she put the bag of extra cookies down.

"Father? Are you home?"

Minerva blinked when she saw a note for her. She picked it up and read it to herself.

_Minerva,_

_Here is the sling shot with extra ammo for you. Just so you know I am somewhere in the house waiting for you. Loser has to make dinner so may the odds be in your favor._

_P.S. Let the games begin_

Minerva nodded then got the sling shot then she went to the kitchen but was careful not to make a sound. Frosch stayed quietly with her then he gently poked Minerva and she looked at him. She saw that Frosch was pointing at a kneeling figure that had their back turned to her. Minerva smiled as she patted Frosch on the head then she fired her sling shot hitting Gemma in the back. She jumped to hide while Gemma got to his feet to look for her.

Minerva fired another at Gemma hitting him in the head making him fall to the floor. She got up and went to him.

"How was that?"

"Aw man, I lost. Well we can always do this another time."

Minerva just looked at him then he sat up and looked at them.

"How was the time getting cookies."

Minerva smiled.

"It was fun."

"That's good."

"We brought you some cookies."

Minerva stopped when she saw him just staring at her.

"Is something wrong? Did you not want any?"

Just then Minerva and Frosch were pulled into a bonecrushing hug.

"You two are so kind. I just want to eat you up with the cookies."

Minerva looked at him.

"Father..."

"Yes?"

"We can't...breathe..."

He let them go then Minerva give him the bag of cookies. Minerva left to get ready for the night since it was kind of late in the evening and she was aware that her father was going to make dinner. When she got to her room she had her back against the door.

"Should I?"

She shook her head.

In the kitchen Gemma was making dinner. He was making dinner again but he didn't mind. As he was making dinner he saw that Frosch was still with him.

"Hey Frosch?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Minerva would like to come with us to the theme park tomorrow?"

"Fro thinks so."

"Alright then don't tell her."

"Fro agrees."

That evening was another good dinner meal and then they all went to bed. As Minerva laid on her bed she was just thinking about her father on how he was acting."

As Minerva laid on her bed she head her door being opened but pretended to be asleep. Gemma walked into the room and sat on the bed and looked at Minerva. He reached over and gently caressed her head in a gentle manner and smiled at her.

"You're looking more like your mother every day. I always knew that you would grow up into a beautiful woman."

He leaned over and kissed her on the side of her head.

"Good night my little cub."

He got up to leave the room but stopped.

"Father..."

Gemma looked behind him to see her looking at him.

"Did I wake you, Minerva?"

"It's okay. I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"Have you always called me that?"

Gemma smiled at her.

"Yes. When you were younger I used to call you little cub because you would crawl towards me or at your stuffed tiger that you used to have. Not to mention you would pretend to be a tiger so I started calling you that. Funny part about it was you answered to that more than your given name. It was so cute I named our guild Sabtertooth since you loved tigers so much."

Minerva just stared at him then blushed looking away.

"Good night Minerva."

"Goodnight Father."

Minerva went to sleep and Gemma went to sleep in his room while Frosch slept with Minerva.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Frosch was in the kitchen with Gemma. Gemma looked at Frosch and smiled at him.

"Frosch, go wake Minerva up. Instead of like a normal wake make her wonder what is going on."

Frocsh nodded then he ran to Minerva's room. When he got there he climbed onto the bed and started to cheer to wake Minerva up.

"Lady wake up! Wake up!"

Minerva mumbled.

"Not now, 10 more minutes."

"No wake up now!"

Frosch kept climbing onto her to wake her then he fell off the bed. Frosch got his wings out and flew above Minerva then he fell landing on her stomach causing her to wake up gasping for air.

"Ow.."

Frosch smiled.

"The Lady is up."

Minerva looked at him.

"Yes I am."

She got out of the bed and chased Frosch to the kitchen. When she got to him she pinned him to the floor then started to tickle him then Gemma came to them.

"I see he got out of your bed. Come on you two, let's eat then get ready so that we could leave."

Minerva looked at him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Minerva just looked at him then they went to the kitchen to have breakfast. When they done they got ready for the day and headed out to the place that Gemma had planned for them to go. It was a water them park and Minerva just looked at the place in shock.

"What is this?"

Frosch smiled.

"We're at a water theme park."

Minerva looked at him then she picked up by Gemma who threw her into the water. Frosch laughed and so did Gemma. Minerva came out and moved her hair from her face looking at them. Gemma chuckled then looked at her.

"Wow Minerva, you kind of look like the Samara."

Minerva blinked then looked at him.

"Who's that?"

"A girl from the movie The Ring."

Minerva just looked at him then she looked away.

'If I get the chance I should watch that movie.'

Gemma covered his eyes.

"I think I tossed you in the water too hard."

Minerva looked at him.

"What makes you say that?"

Frosch smiled.

"Lady doesn't feel the extra breeze?"

Minerva blinked then looked down only to see that her top was missing.

"When did this happen?!"

Frosch looked at her then she grabbed him and held him at her chest.

"Until I have my top back, you'll have to shield me."

"Fro thinks so too."

Gemma left to look for his daughter's top. He soon found it and grabbed it then walked back to where Minerva was. He couldn't help but hold in his laughter at the fact that Minerva looked at him then he gave her the top. Gemma shielded her as she put it on then when she was done he looked up at a large water slide.

"Should we get on that?"

Minerva looked at him then looked away.

"It does look like fun."

They went to the water slide and on the way there Minerva saw that this was a long tube water slide. When it was her turn Frosch came along with her on the slide. It was spooky but yet so exciting. After they rode the water slide a few times Minerva and Frosch were in line to ride on a roller coaster. Gemma smiled as he watched them climb in then the ride started.

The ride was not a normal roller coaster, this coaster had a large dip in the start followed by a twist. After the twist there were two loops followed by a dip under water then they were brought out. When the ride was over Minerva and Frosch got back on a few more times.

After that they had a free style swim. Minerva was swimming with Frosch riding on her back. Gemma couldn't help but smile when he saw that. To him that brought back memories when Minerva was younger she would ride on his back as he swam. Gemma smiled as he got an idea and went up from behind her.

Minerva had Frosch in her arms then she was picked up. She began to squirm.

"Not again!"

He tossed her in the water then snuck up behind her when she stood with Frosch next to her. Minerva turned around just in time to stop Gemma from getting her again. She jumped onto his back and then Frosch latched onto his arm. Gemma just went underwater and swam with them both hanging on to him.

Minerva soon heard someone calling her then she looked behind her to see Rufus coming. She was so thankful she wasn't creeped out at his swimming trunks. He went to them and smiled.

"Hey Minnie, didn't think I would see you here."

Gemma smirked then got out of the water.

"I'll be right back."

Minerva watched him leave then she looked at Rufus who was smiling.

"So what have you been doing lately?"

"Just spending time with my father."

"That's thug love right there."

"Since when was saying thug part of your speech whenever you are talking about me?"

"Cuz you're a thug. I mean, before I used the catch phrase 'Like a Boss' but then I turned into into a chant song."

Minerva raised a brow.

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"How does that go?"

Rufus just looked at her, then from out of nowhere he pulled out a mic then started talking into it.

"You see Minnie, this is how you live your life as a thug."

"Take me through a day of being a thug."

"First thing is, jump out a bed! **Like a Thug. **

Eat breakfast! **Like a Thug.**

Punch a tree! **Like a Thug.**

Take a walk! **Like a Thug.**

Drive your car! **Like a Thug.**

Get Road Rage! **Like a Thug.**

Crash your car! **Like a Thug.**

You survive! **Like a Thug.**

Buy a donut! **Like a Thug.**

Trip and fall! **Like a Thug.**

Off a cliff! **Like a Thug.**

Land on cactus! **Like a Thug.**

Suck up tears! **Like a Thug.**

Go back home! **Like a Thug.**

Pluck out thorns! **Like a Thug.**

Put on medicine! **Like a Thug.**

It stings! **Like a Thug.**

Go to bed! **Like a Thug.**"

The whole time Rufus did that weird chant song Minerva just stared at him. Every time he said something everyone in the place would chant 'Like a Thug' altogether.

"I really don't remember getting Road Rage or landing on cactus."

Gemma came to them and was holding Frosch.

"Well whenever you got Road Rage you would speak in a different language. There are times that I even got scared of seeing that."

Minerva just looked at him then Gemma went on.

"Then there was a time that you landed on cactus then I had to come and get you out. I honestly don't know which was worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Watching you fall from a high distance into a large pit of cactus or having to somehow think of a way to get you out without hurting you too badly."

Minerva nodded.

"I agree, I wouldn't know which would be worse."

Frosch looked at Rufus who simply smiled at them.

"So Minnie, are you going to the ball in a couple of days?"

Minerva lowered her head, she had forgotten all about it.

"I don't know."

Gemma smiled.

"We're going so you'll be seeing her there. Do you know who is doing the song of the special dance at the ball?"

Rufus nodded.

"Yes Sir, Orga is singing."

Minerva and Frosch looked at each other then they left out of the pool.

When they got out Minerva looked at the ground.

"Orga is singing?"

She shuddered and Frosch nodded.

"Fro thinks so, too."

Minerva looked at him.

"Well, I'm certain the dance won't be bad so I guess we should go ahead and practice more on our dancing."

Frosch cheered then he smiled.

"Lady, look at this."

Minerva looked at him then Frosch transformed. He transformed into a 13 year old kid that was fair skinned and had long green hair. He still wore the pink frog suit that looked like onsie pajama suit. Minerva just stared she mentally had to beat her inner self with a pipe to keep her from glomping Frosch because of how cute he looked.

"How do I look, Lady?"

That did it.

Minerva glomped him and hugged him tightly while squealing like a fangirl.

"Aw you're so cute! I just want to eat you up."

"Sorry Lady, Fro isn't on the menu."

Minerva let him go.

"Come on let's head back to the house and practice now."

They both left back to the house and Gemma had soon arrived afterward. He was aware that Frosch had transformed into a kid and he thought that it made him feel like Frosch just became his son. He even mentioned that and picked them both up. He was still careful knowing how fragile they both were. They all had another good family bonding for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days later Gemma went to Minerva's room and saw that she was sitting on her bed.

"Is something wrong, Minerva?"

Minerva looked at him.

"Do you think I should go to the ball?"

"Yes."

Minerva looked away.

"I don't think I can. I mean I don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't."

Minerva looked at the floor then Gemma pulled out a formal dress for Minerva to wear.

"Why not wear this?"

Minerva looked at the dress and saw that not only was it a formal dress but it also was beautiful. It was blue and there was a baby blue veil belt that went around the waist. Minerva smiled at it.

"I do like it."

"Then put it on."

Minerva looked away.

"I don't know."

"Aw come out you'll amazing in it. What am I saying, you look amazing in everything you put on."

Minerva looked at her father then blushed.

"Alright I'll put it on."

He handed the dress to her then he left out of the room. Minerva smiled and put the dress on.

After she put the dress on she came out of the room. Gemma and Frosch saw her and Frosch ran up to hug her.

"You look so pretty, Lady!"

Minerva smiled at him then Gemma looked at them.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

They left out to Kingdom city where the ball was being held. When they got there they saw everyone that they knew from their guild. Minerva and Frosch were inside near the refreshments then they saw Orga coming to them.

"You look amazing in that dress."

"Thank you."

Orga smiled then looked away.

"They are calling me to the stage now. It's a good thing you and your father came because I got the perfect song for a special dance later."

Minerva wanting to be nice smiled.

"I look forward to it."

He left them alone then went to the stage. Minerva saw many couples dancing together then she looked at Frosch.

"What do you think? Do you think it will be a good night?"

Frosch smiled as he raised his arms.

"Fro thinks so."

Just then the host of the ball got on the microphone and made the announcement.

"Alright everyone in respect of all the families here with us tonight, let's all have a father and daughter dance."

Minerva's eyes widen then she looked behind her and saw her father standing behind her.

"Minerva, may I have this dance?"

Minerva stared at first but nodded.

Minerva and Gemma both went to the dance floor with other families that were down there. Everyone else was watching as they watched all the families dance together. Orga was on the stage singing, the song he was singing was called It won't be like this for long. He sounded good even Minerva thought it was nice.

Minerva continued to ballroom dance with her father. Without realizing it she was leaning on him and Gemma smiled as they kept dancing.

After the dance was over everyone was able to freely dance. Minerva and Frosch were walking by the drinks then they stopped when they saw Rufus who was talking to a girl who she remembered. It was Lucy but she noticed that Lucy was kind of, more risk taking. Standing with them was Natsu but he looked shy for some reason. Just then what really took her by surprise was to see Erza her hair was, short. Minerva wanting to talk went to join the group.

When she got to them Erza looked at her.

"Hey Minerva, it's been a while."

Minerva nodded.

"Yes it has."

Lucy leaned closer to Minerva with her hands on her hips.

"Where the hell have you been this whole time?"

Minerva nearly blinked. The Lucy she knew was afraid of her so what happened while she was gone.

"I was out then I got trapped inside of a large cave."

Lucy just looked at her then Erza placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Now Lucy Ashely, let's just be glad that Minerva is back with us safe and sound."

Minerva just looked at them then Rufus looked at her.

"Sorry about that. Lucy always get pumped up about anything when it has to do with you."

"Is that so?"

Lucy smirked.

"Yes because you are my rival."

Minerva just stared at her then Rufus looked away and smiled.

"Here comes Sting and Rogue."

Minerva looked and saw them. Sting and Rogue were both wearing formal clothing walking towards them. For her to see Sting in such formal clothing was kind of weird but she brushed it off. When Frosch saw them he smiled at Rogue.

"Rogue!"

Rogue just stared at the cat and Sting looked at him.

"Do you know this cat?"

Rogue closed his eyes.

"Why would I? I hate cats."

Minerva's eyes widened as she looked at Frosch who was in looking like he was in complete shock. Minerva picked him up into her arms then she turned to leave.

When she got outside she sat on a bench and had Frosch sitting on her lap. Frosch wasn't paying any attention to her then Minerva caressed his hea As they sat there Minerva looked at the sky.

"I'll let my father know that we'll head home and we can have sweets, how does that sound?"

'Who am I kidding, Frosch is too hurt to think about anything else.'

She blinked in surprise and looked down to see Frosch leaning on her.

"Fro thinks so."

Minerva nodded then stood up but stopped only to see her father coming towards her.

"There you two are. Ready to go home?"

Minerva blinked.

"Yes sir."

"Alright then."

He glanced at Frosch who was looking at the ground then raised a brow.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Frosch had a bad night."

Gemma looked away.

"I know what might cheer him up."

Minerva raised a brow.

"You do?"

Gemma pulled out Lector who was sleeping in his arms then Gemma smiled.

"I found this little guy not too long ago."

When Minerva saw Lector she smiled.

"I'm sure Frosch would be very happy."

They went home for the rest of the day. On the way home Minerva carried Frosch who fell asleep in her arms while Gemma carried Lector who was also sleeping. Minerva was curious about something so then she looked at Gemma.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you find the red cat?"

"He was right outside sleeping on a bench. He didn't seem to have a home because I know that Extailia had been destroyed a few years ago, so I thought why not take him home."

Minerva nodded, seeing her father being so kind and gentle was still so new to her. They went on walking to their home.


	7. Chapter 7

On the way home they walked in silence. Minerva was holding a sleeping Frosch and a sleeping Lector in her arms. She honestly did have a good night, well that was until she saw Sting and Rogue. She didn't understand what had happened. She was full aware the Rogue was like the parent for Frosch and Sting was Lector's best friend.

'What's going on here?'

When they got to their home. Gemma went straight to his room while Minerva layed the two sleeping Exceeds on her bed. She was also very tired but she went to sleep on the couch.

_Dream_

_A 12 year old Minerva was in the middle of the forest on her knees covered in bruises._

"_Why are you so weak?"_

_She looked up at the tall man that was her father who was looking down at her._

"_Forgive me, Father."_

_That earned her a blow to the head as her father yelled at her._

"_Don't plead for forgivness you stupid girl! Now Attack me!"_

_Minerva didn't get up fast enough and was kicked into a tree. She cried out as she stumbled to get up. Her father came to her and was clearly upset._

"_If I am going to have a daughter then it must be strong! If it were to be weak I will get rid of it, daughter or not."_

_Minerva had her head lowered._

"_I'm sorry, Father."_

"_Take off you clothes."_

_Something inside of Minerva shattered but she did what she was told. Her father took her clothes then left her alone in the forest._

"_Don't come home until I say you can."_

_With that he was gone and Minerva dropped to her knees shivering feeling a cold breeze going past her exposed body._

"_Noo..."_

_Not too long after her father had left her alone Minerva looked behind her to see a torrent of shadows coming towards her. She go to her feet and began to run from the shadows. It didn't take long with the run because Minerva ran off the cliff but was floating in mid air. She looked behind her to see that the large wave of shadows had stopped where they were. Minerva just closed her eyes as she just floated in the air._

_Dream End_

Minerva opened her eyes then she felt that her head was on something that wasn't the couch and something was on her back, holding her in place. She looked up and saw her father sleeping on the couch. Minerva figured that her head on his lap and his hand was on her back. She looked up at a clock and it read 1:35 AM. She began to stir to at least get a little more comfortable but then she felt her father moving.

"Did I wake you, Father?"

"No."

She sat up and looked at the floor.

"Minerva?"

"Yes Father?"

"What kind of nightmare were you having?"

Minerva didn't look at him but she did answer his question.

"I dreamed that I failed you and that you became furious with me. You were so upset that you forced me to strip then you left me alone in the forest."

Minerva's voice was started to shake and tears were forming in her eyes. The next thing she felt was ger father embracing her as if he was protecting her.

"Minerva, I would never do such a thing to you. If anything were to happen to you I could never forgive myself. You are my only child and I love you."

Minerva couldn't stop her tears from flowing down her face as she was being held, for the first time, by her own father. Minerva buried her face in his shoulder and Gemma picked her up and craddled her in his arms. It didn't take long for Minerva to fall asleep in her father arms. Gemma just looked at her sleeping face then he stood up and carried Minerva to his room.

**The Next Day**

Minerva woke but once again she felt that she was being held in place. She looked up to see that her father was looking at her. Minerva then remembered everything that happened the night before then she buried her face in his chest.

She felt him chuckle.

"Good morning to you too, my little tiger cub."

Minerva then felt him rub her head but in a gentle way. She then remembered that Lector and Forsch were in her room but she didn't want to leave her father. For the first time in her life she felt loved by him, the person from her family that she knew all of her life.

Gemma just layed on his bed with Minerva leaning on him. He was stroking her head then he chuckled as he thought of something.

"What is it, Father?"

"Oh just thinking about something that you always did when you would come to where I was when I would be taking a nap."

"What did I do?"

"You would just climb on top of me and will sit and keep your balance while I slept."

"You mean I would sit on you while you slept?"

"Yes, one time I moved in my sleep and you just fell off me but you didn't have enough time to move and got crushed. I woke up feeling something pushing my side then Laverna came running into the living room and told me that I kind of babysitting. I didn't know what she meant at first but then I felt movement and got up. You were passed out that Laverna had to drag you out of the room."

Minerva felt her eyes widen then Gemma began to laugh.

"Well I have a guild meeting to go to. Rufus talked to me last night and the guild is hoding a party. So you, Lector and Frosch go ahead to the party and have fun."

Minerva just looked at him then nodded. She got off the bed and left to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

When Minerva got to her room she went to the bed and sat on it looking at the two sleeping Exceeds. She placed a hand on their heads then she rubbed them. Lector and Frosch opened their eyes and looked up at her. When they both saw her they both clung to her as if their lives depended on it.

Lector began to cry as he spoke.

"L-Lady, Sting kun...h-he didn't know me..."

Frocsh nodded.

"Fro agrees."

Minerva just looked at them. She wasn't sure what to tell them but at this point she figured maybe they could go to the party to take some stress off. That seemed like a good idea so then she smiled at them.

"It's going to be alright. Let's go, we were invited to a party. Let's go release our stress there."

Both Exceeds nodded then they all got ready and left to the party.

**At the party**

The party was held at the Sabertooth guild. It was covered in all sorts of party decorations. Drinks and food were being served. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. All three of them went to the dance floor and just joined with everyone.

Minerva saw that Rufus, Laverna and Orga were on stage doing the music. They were singing a dance related song and seemed to be having fun.

After that song Rufus had went to Minerva.

"Hey Minnie."

"Hey Rufus."

"You got to join us on stage."

Minerva froze.

"I don't sing."

"True but I know that you can rap."

Minerva didn't get the chance to talk as Rufus pulled her to the stage while the music was still going. Orga smiled as he got a microphone for Minerva. Minerva was looking down over at Lector and Frosch who were looking at her. Minerva wasn't sure what was worse, messing up a song and get booed at or the stage fright itself.

'Just let it out, Minerva. You can do this. Remember you're a thug...of some sort.'

She saw that Laverna was still on the stage with her also holding a microphone in her hand. Minerva leaned to her whispering.

"Will you go first?"

Laverna smirked as she nodded.

Just then a club dance rap instrumental began to play and everyone was cheering in the start as the danced to the beat. Rufus and Orga began to do the hook of the song.

_We're gonna dance, dance,dance tonight we're going to dance. _

_We're gonna dance, dance,dance tonight we're going to dance._

_We're gonna move, move, move, tonight to feel our groove,_

_We're gonna move, move, move, tonight to feel our groove._

_(Laverna rap)_

_Wake up,_

_Get up_

_Then get pumped up._

_Less tests_

_No stress_

_Stay impress_

_Can't stop_

_Won't stop_

_Jump over the block_

_Keep moving whether they like it or not._

_If others are gonna hate that's their loss._

_Keeping moving and dance like a boss_

_Dance only to make yourself proud_

_Come on Everyone say it out loud._

_We're gonna dance, dance,dance tonight we're going to dance. _

_We're gonna dance, dance,dance tonight we're going to dance._

_We're gonna move, move, move, tonight to feel our groove,_

_We're gonna move, move, move, tonight to feel our groove._

_(Minerva's rap)_

_Never mess with a chance_

_When it is time to dance._

_I dance to be free_

_I dance to be me_

_Dancing to me is the freedom of the soul and body_

_It's magical_

_Like a wizard_

_It could be fire or it can be a blizzard_

_We're gonna dance, dance,dance tonight we're going to dance. _

_We're gonna dance, dance,dance tonight we're going to dance._

_We're gonna move, move, move, tonight to feel our groove,_

_We're gonna move, move, move, tonight to feel our groove._

_We're gonna dance, dance,dance tonight we're going to dance. _

_We're gonna dance, dance,dance tonight we're going to dance._

_We're gonna move, move, move, tonight to feel our groove,_

_We're gonna move, move, move, tonight to feel our groove._

_(Song end)_

Everyone was cheering when the song was over. Minerva and Laverna high fived each other then Rufus got on the microphone.

"Alright people, what are we?"

Everyone cheered.

"SABERTOOTH!"

"Who?"

"SABERTOOTH!"

Just then another rap beat was played. Minerva and Laverna still had their mics in their hands then

_(Rufus rap)_

_Hey everyone, welcome to Sabertooth. We're a nice guild that just hates to be rude. We treat each other as a family so we're all sisters and brothers to the E. N. D, We do have our fights and laughs but that's not all. We stick together and have a ball and the guild master says that he loves us all. We help each other if one falls. When we first stepped into the guild, we were all skilled and we did our best not to get killed. Though we liked power, climb to the highest tower, to get much higher and wanted to take out any fire we had to stop and think of who we were, a cheetah or a tiger. The tiger was perfect because of it's pride. Once the tiger knows what bonds cherish, it polishes its fangs and bites. So who are we?_

_SABERTOOTH!_

The small freestyle rap was over and everyone cheered. In the crowd Lector smiled as he folded his arms.

"Lady was awesome."

Frosch smiled as he raised his hands.

"Fro thinks so too."

On the stage Minerva and Lavera were applauding with the rest of the guild. Minerva noticed that she had seen Luxor then looked at Laverna.

"Where's Luxor?"

Laverna looked away.

"I wanted him to come but he said that he would try and keep my father busy while I'm here."

"What for?"

"My father would not only get angry but destroy this guild if he found out that I was here."

Minerva just looked at her.

It didn't take long when Minerva spotted a little black cat with large pointed ears dashing towards them. When he got to them he looked up at them with a little bit of fear on his face.

"Laverna, your father is on his way. The guild master meeting ended early."

Laverna's eyes widen in fear as she and Minerva jumped down from the stage. They made their way through the crowd but a deep male voice stopped them in their tracks.

"I thought I told you not to come to this pathetic guild."

Both girls turned around to see Gemma and Jaden. Jaden was glaring at them but mostly at Laverna who was looking at him.

Lector, Frosch and Luxor looked back at the two guild masters and Lector mumbled.

"This is bad."

"Fro thinks so too."

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and i hope you like this chapter. I will try to update at least once a week. Take care!**


End file.
